


come buy, come buy

by pechee (sajere1)



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sajere1/pseuds/pechee
Summary: Fabian is a human. That means one day he's going to leave Riz and his magic forest and his shenanigans, and he's going to go home and get a pretty human girlfriend and a ton of money and live the rest of his days happily, without Riz. And that's okay. That's fine. Riz is fine with it.Fabian is not fine with it.
Relationships: Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Comments: 8
Kudos: 201





	come buy, come buy

Fabian is gorgeous, shimmering wet as he emerges from the pond, skin glistening as he surfaces. He shakes it out, hard, and when his hair flops in his face he pushes it back slick. Every moment of it – the way the muscles of his arms stretch and move, the way his teeth glint when he grins, the way water drips down his neck, down his bare chest, onto his stomach – every moment of it is so Much, so heart wrenching, in a way that Riz never thought he would be allowed to see.

It doesn’t take long for Fabian to catch sight of him and light up. “The Ball!” he calls, throwing an arm up, as if Riz isn’t rooted to the spot staring. Fabian paddles to the edge, stretches up into a stand – he’s wearing shorts, Riz thinks, faintly, and part of him is writhing uncomfortably about how that disappoints him – and pads onto the grass, shaking off water as he goes.

“Sorry,” Riz says, a little breathless. He still hasn’t moved. “That I’m late. Fig, uh. Was almost caught by humans.”

“She okay now?” Riz nods, and Fabian gives him a grin, blinding, that makes Riz’s heart thump against his throat like it’s trying to choke him. “Good. I know you were having trouble with your queen or whatever.”

"Yeah, Rowan’s not happy.” Fabian drops to the ground in a graceful tangle of limbs, gratefully taking the shirt Riz had found, discarded, over a tree branch. He wipes his face with it and then – thankfully, unfortunately – does not put it on, tossing it next to him and leaning back into the grass, arms stretched up, lean sinew and muscle. Riz sits, stiff, next to him. “We’re not supposed to leave the Circle when the solstice is this close. Too dangerous if a human sees us.”

Fabian frowns up, brown eyes that make Riz’s heart ache and jump. “Are you gonna get in trouble for being here?”

Riz shrugs. “Worth it.”

Fabian’s whole face twitches. Humans are funky, in how much of their emotion is face only. They never purr, and their ears never move, and their body language is so different. It is fascinating. It is not fascinating on everyone, but it is fascinating on Fabian.

Riz looks away again, forces his eyes off Fabian’s stomach, ears tightening wildly. Fabian still can’t read goblin body language that well, so he’ll never know what that’s about. Thank fuck. “I wasn’t sure you were gonna make it,” Riz says. “Isn’t your family visiting or whatever?”

Fabian makes a face. “Yeah. All of our parents and stuff are in.”

“Didn’t you miss them?”

“Yeah. I mean – kind of. I don’t know.” Fabian throws an arm over his face. “You remember how I talked about Adaine’s sister?”

Riz’s stomach sinks. He remembers. In those first months, when Fabian and Riz talked in tense circles, Fabian had spoken of little else but how much he missed Aelwen Abernant. “Oh,” he says, voice flat.

“Yeah. It’s just – “ Fabian runs a hand through his hair, again, a bad habit, and Riz’s stomach jerks watching it, thinking about things he cannot have. “It’s weird between us now, you know?”

Riz blinks. “Weird how?”

“Well, I can’t exactly tell her about – this.” Fabian gestures, vaguely, to the little grove that he and Riz have made their spot. “Magic. And you. And that’s a pretty big secret, you know?”

“What, I’m cockblocking you? You can just fuck her, dude, the magic woods won’t care.”

“Just because you aren’t getting any doesn’t mean you can be a jackass.”

Riz’s head whips faster than he can stop himself, curling his knees up to his chest, neck flushed and burning. Next to him, he hears a shifting noise. In his peripheral vision he can see Fabian sitting up, squinting at him. “…unless you are?” Fabian says, and his voice is one part teasing and one part something that Riz can’t quite parse, some species barrier that he is aching to know the meaning behind and never can.

“No,” Riz says, but his voice is very small.

There is a moment of silence. Riz has never known Fabian to be patient, but he is not saying anything now, and Riz can feel the heat of a gaze on his ears, curling his whole body in on itself. “Do you remember that pixie that was harassing Adaine?” Riz finally says when the silence becomes unbearable, voice still tight and pitched high and half a whisper, whole body curled in.

“Yeah.”

“I – did some investigating. His name is Biz.”

“Oh, that’s fun,” Fabian says, and Riz snorts.

“Yeah. He, uh, is from the Unseelie court. And he was harassing her because he needs, like…a mate. Or whatever.”

There is silence for a minute. “And?” Fabian prompts.

“He asked me,” Riz says, quiet.

“…and you’re thinking of saying yes? Riz, that guy’s a shithead. You can’t really be into him.”

“I – “ Riz swallows, and he really can’t look at Fabian now, curling a blade of grass over and over between his fingers, staring at the twists of stem. “I don’t, but – we aren’t on great terms with the Unseelie, and this would – help the court, a lot. And it would stop him from bothering Adaine anymore, so I – for, the court, and really for everyone, it’s the best possible scenario, so I – “

“Wait wait wait,” Fabian says. “Dude, that is not the best possible scenario for you, what the fuck?”

“Yes it is,” Riz says, his voice a little liquid in its despair, and he can hear Fabian’s breath catch at something. He shuts his eyes tight, twists the grass, snaps it in pieces. “Yes it is.”

“You want to play housewife to some friendzone douchebag?” Fabian says, and his voice has lost its teasing, is all hard and cold.

Riz laughs a little, tight, without any humor. “Who else would have me?” he says, smiling miserably down at the broken grass.

The silence is stunned. “I wanted to – tell you,” Riz says lamely. “First. Because I would have to – go back to his court, and I know this was always – “ _one-sided, that you were going to go back home to your normal world without magic with your rich family and your beautiful girlfriend, that you were going to get everything you deserve all shiny and golden and I was going to be nothing but a fun jaunt you recall occasionally_ “ – this was always going to be temporary, but I wasn’t, um, it wasn’t going to be this soon. So you can let Adaine know that he won’t be bothering her anymore, and – “

A hand closes his mouth. When he looks up in surprise, it moves with him, leading him by the chin to Fabian’s gaze – inches away, closer than it’s ever been, close enough that Riz can track the water still dripping down Fabian’s cheekbones, can feel the burning in his eyes.

“You are not going to – to whore yourself out because you think that’ll be easier for everyone,” Fabian says, his voice so hard and edged Riz flinches.

“But – “

“You are brilliant,” Fabian says, and it’s almost angry, almost a snarl as he glares Riz down, hair wet and flopping over his eyes. “You’re brave, and intuitive, and smart, and – and you deserve everything. Are you listening to me?”

“I don’t – “ Riz starts, but Fabian makes some sort of sound and Riz’s mouth clicks shut again.

“You – “ And Fabian shifts, leaning over Riz’s body to keep the grasp on his chin, so he’s crouched over him, bracketing Riz’s legs with his own – “are amazing. You deserve better. You deserve to be fuckin’ happy. Okay? You deserve someone who – who gives a shit about you.”

Riz tries to scramble back, to get away from the burning heat-intensity of Fabian’s bare chest so near to him that he could reach out and touch, get away from the curl of his toes when Fabian looks at him like that, talks to him like that. Fabian is faster – snaps a hand onto Riz’s waist and stops him from moving, keep him close, open and vulnerable for Fabian to say, “You are amazing, you dumbass,” with that same punch in his words.

Riz can’t stop himself from making a pathetic sort of noise, looking at the grass so he doesn’t have to meet Fabian’s eyes. Is this how humans talk to friends? It’s so hard for him to remember, lessons and fascination fading away because Fabian moves the grip on his chin to his face, a thumb brushing with just the ghost of a touch over a cheekbone. “Fabian?” Riz says, and he’s about to be a dead giveaway, voice wrecked, hand twitching toward the glisten of Fabian’s chest – he is trying so so hard to be good, Fabian has a girlfriend and a rich family and a life and he doesn’t need a fucking goblin –

"You deserve better," Fabian whispers. Then Fabian kisses him, and his thoughts stall.

Fabian’s kiss is like his presence – demanding, all-encompassing, and perfect, better than anything Riz could ever even start to deserve. He kisses open-mouthed, hot, and he clings, lets Riz melt against him, swallows the little mewl he makes as he gives over. When Riz squirms, trying to get away and closer all at once, Fabian pushes him back so that he’s truly lying on the grass and hitches one of Riz’s legs over his waist. When Fabian finally pulls away Riz chases, and Fabian groans, letting Riz pull him back down.

“Jesus Christ,” Fabian breathes when he finally extracts himself more than an inch, staring down at Riz, sprawled out on the grass and chest heaving. “Holy shit. You look so good like this. Can’t believe you’d just – that douchebag doesn’t deserve any bit of how you look right now, fuck.”

Riz whines, out loud, writhing, looking to the side so he can hide his expression in the meat of his arm. “I’m not,” he stalls, muffled into his skin, and then, “w-we shouldn’t, you’ve got – you, Aelwen, and the girls back home, you should– “

_“Stop,”_ Fabian snaps, grabbing Riz’s wrists and wrenching them above his head, piling Riz’s hands into one of his own so that he can grab Riz’s chin again, pull their faces back together by an inch. “You think any girl my parents choose could – do you know why I’m really having trouble with Aelwen? ‘Cause I keep thinking about _you_ when she wants to fuck. The way you’d look, the way you’d take it.”

Riz’s noise this time is high pitched and keening, and Fabian keeps his hands up so he can’t even cover it, just has to flush and pant and make these sounds into open air where Fabian can hear all of them. “Gorgeous,” Fabian breathes, and tilts Riz’s chin up to kiss at the junction of shoulder and neck, to bite. Riz’s whole body jerks like he’s been electrocuted as Fabian works the patch of skin. Riz bites his lip to muffle himself, not seen not heard, but every little piece that escapes him has Fabian wrenching his fingers into Riz’s hair and tightening the grip, and Riz wants more of it, he wants it so much.

Fabian pulls back when he’s worked a good bruise into the catch of Riz’s throat, and the way he admires the mark he’s left makes Riz want to pull himself apart, vulnerable, and let Fabian do it over and over until Riz is more bruise than skin. “Gorgeous,” Fabian says again, and trails his thumb from the hickey down to the edges of Riz’s shirt, collarbone open and sharp and unmarked. “Can’t go back without that fucker knowing I had you. That _I_ got to see you like this, and he never fucking will.”

“Yours,” Riz babbles, whole body shaking, and he’s gone, “yours, yours, Fabian, please – “

Fabian kisses him again, half-growling against his lips, and the way he pushes his knee up against Riz’s crotch is heaven, makes him keen out a high-pitched moan. “Fuck,” Fabian swears. He grabs the collar of Riz’s shirt and, impatient, yanks – Riz’s hips jerk again at the sound of fabric ripping – and Fabian presses in to work bruises over the rest of Riz’s neck, red welts and scrapes of teeth against his chest. “Gonna mark you up, babe. Gonna fuck you like you deserve, if you just - if you let me, please let me.”

“Oh, fuck,” Riz says, voice a wheeze as he grabs needy onto Fabian’s arms, to touch, to repay, only for Fabian to catch his hands again, grip iron as he pushes them back above his head. “Let me – Fabian, please, just – “

“What?” Fabian pulls his mouth from Riz’s collarbone and flicks at a nipple, watching with dark satisfaction as Riz’s whole back arches up into the touch. “Anything, babe. What do you want?”

“I want – “ Riz works his hands against Fabian’s grip. “I want to make you feel good, please, let me, just – “

Fabian's thumb pulls slow circles across Riz’s nipple, and it’s like Fabian doesn’t realize how sensitive it is, how absolutely fucking insane Riz is going. Fabian's expression is - awed, almost. “You wanna be good for me?” he murmurs, voice honey. "You already are. You're so good. You're so perfect."

“I want you - _shit_,” Riz gasps, high pitched and reedy as Fabian squeezes and pushes and pulses light up Riz’s nerves. "You, you're also, you're so good, Fabian oh my god, you're so good and perfect, fuck."

Fabian leans in and kisses Riz again, helpless, like Riz is air and he can't breathe. “Fuck, babe," he breathes, pulling apart by less than an in inch, his lips trailing over Riz's. "Keep your hands where they are. I want to make you fall apart so bad, god. Been thinking about this for so long, just laying you out and getting you off. Thinking about what you’ll sound like, begging for my dick. I want to take care of you so bad. Is that okay? Can you keep your hands still for me?”

There are so many reasons to say no, to stop this before this goes any further, but the idea of Fabian’s marks on him, of Fabian getting off on him, of coming home and everyone in the Circle knowing immediately that he was fucked and he loved every second of it, is too much. “Yes, please, yes, anything you want, wanna be good for you.”

Fabian groans, eyes roving the length of Riz’s body. “Holy shit, Riz. You’re so – _fuck.”_

It’s instinct, under Fabian’s gaze, to try to pull his body inward, to hide himself, but Fabian has good reflexes. Before Riz can scrunch up Fabian’s got hands on his knees, pressing them out into the grass, spreading Riz’s legs wide, looking with unrestrained hunger where Riz’s erection pushes against his pants. It is all of Riz’s concentration to keep his shaking hands above his head, to keep from reaching down and touching, to just lie there and take it as Fabian traces the outline of Riz’s dick through fabric.

“Beautiful,” Fabian says, and he’s just looking and it makes Riz burn. “I’d move the fucking world if you asked. I’d have you laid out like this all the time if I could, just fucked out and waiting for me.” He presses a little harder against Riz’s dick and Riz can’t stop the loud moan in response. “Fuck. Can’t believe – you thought I was still planning on leaving? When you look like this? Could never.”

“Fabian,” Riz keens, legs and hands quaking. “Fabian, just, let me just – “

“Shh. I got you.” Fabian tugs the edge of Riz’s pants down, follows the line of his skin, the flush that emerges and spreads as he goes. He hooks Riz’s underwear as he goes, tugs them down in one, throwing them, careless, aside. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, sweetheart. I’m gonna fuck you like you deserve. Anything you want.”

“I want _you,”_ Riz hisses, and Fabian presses his forehead to Riz’s leg.

“You’ve got me,” Fabian breathes, and then presses his mouth to Riz’s ankle, a kiss that turns into a bruise as Riz scrambles underneath his touch. “You’ve got me so fucking bad.”

He knows it’s coming, but Fabian’s hand on his dick is a surprise somehow, the ghost of touch as Fabian traces a finger down it barely anything at all and so much at once. Fabian presses his thumb against the tip and Riz’s hips stutter. Fabian’s grin is shit eating, as he teases, just trailing over the places Riz needs friction, and Riz is about to tell him to hurry the fuck up when Fabian leans down, takes Riz’s dick entirely in his mouth, and sucks.

It takes everything Riz has to keep from covering his mouth as he lets out a desperate shout. Fabian pulls off to grin at him before pushing down again, hollowing his cheeks to maximize contact, letting saliva dribble down onto Riz’s balls as he pulls up again. Riz’s back is arching off the ground, his legs over Fabian’s shoulders, shaking and tense. “That’s it,” Fabian says between open mouthed kisses up the length of Riz’s dick. It’s all feeling and noise, Riz’s eyes squeezed shut, trying to keep a hold on himself. “That’s it, baby. I wanna hear you. Want everyone to hear you." Fabian sucks another bruise into Riz’s thigh, mouths at the skin beneath his balls, and that is a whole other sensation that Riz can’t even begin to process. “Wanna fuck you ‘til you scream, so loud that jackass hears, knows what I do to you.”

“Do you – hngh, fuck – do you ever shut up,” Riz gasps, and Fabian laughs.

“You like it,” he says.

“I think _you_ like it.” 

“It can be both.” Fabian presses a kiss to Riz’s lower stomach and Riz jerks, almost laughter, at the tickle of it. He cracks an eye open to pout at Fabian, who is grinning up, one hand resting on Riz’s thigh as he kisses over Riz’s dick again. Fuck, Fabian looks good like this – his hair still slicked and drenched from swimming, plastered to his forehead. His whole face is flushed, that way humans get when they’re embarrassed, preening a little under Riz's gaze, flustered and delighted at once by being watched, being wanted. And he’s – he’s looking, with an expression he’s never had before, this mixture of hunger and softness. There is something, and Riz can’t say what it is, but there is something about the way Fabian is looking at him that makes Riz want to take a sledgehammer to his own heart so that he can let Fabian glue the pieces together again.

He’s supposed to be good, to hold his hands up, but he can’t help himself, reaching down with grabby fingers. Fabian comes up easily where Riz tugs his shoulders, laughing. He rests his weight on one elbow, cups Riz’s cheek again with the other hand as he leans down to kiss him. It’s kind of gross, or it should be, the taste of Riz’s dick in Fabian’s mouth, but that’s only a little of Fabian’s taste. Riz is too caught up in the rest of it – in the taste of his weird upper class crackers, and his swollen lip where Riz’s fangs have caught and Fabian has come away wet, and the way his smile tastes, bubbling and new and rushing into Riz’s blood stream direct – to be too distracted.

“I want – “ Riz bites his lip at the feeling of Fabian’s dick when he grinds his leg up. Fabian buries his face into Riz’s neck and moans, open and filthy, and Riz jerks up again, hands scrabbling over Fabian’s bare back. “I want,” he tries again, “I – I know you said, to stay still, to let you take care, but you said, whatever I want, and I want – I want to make you – fuck, shit – “

“Hmngf,” Fabian says, intelligently, mouthing open over Riz’s throat, and Riz gasps a laugh as they rut against each other, his dick sliding into the folds of Fabian’s shorts.

“I want to take care of you, too, if that’s – if that’s okay, if you just – hnng – just, fucking, switch me, so I can, I can, for you too, please.”

“You – “ Fabian grinds down, harder, half a laugh and half a moan. “You want to suck my dick?”

Riz’s head is spinning. “Yeah,” he breathes, because he wasn’t quite thinking about it like that, was more thinking just Fabian Flips And Then Riz Makes Him Feel Good Somehow End Stop, but now he’s thinking about the way Fabian’s dick would lay on his lower lip, how heavy it would feel on his tongue, about Fabian curling a fist in his hair and fucking down into his throat and Riz is drooling, a little bit. “I want – I want you to. To fuck my mouth. If that’s. Okay. Please.”

It’s Fabian’s turn to gasp, to muffle his whine in Riz’s shoulder, and oh that is heady, knowing he’s pulling Fabian Seacaster apart, that he’s making popular beautiful beloved Fabian squirm. “Shit,” he says, “I don’t think we can – out here, I don’t think we could get an angle, uhh, and…” He trails off into a moan as Riz finally stops waiting for Fabian to pull his shorts and just reaches down to shove at them himself, pulling the waistband far enough he can tug Fabian’s dick out over it. “Maybe – “ Fabian gulps down air like he’s having trouble breathing. “Next time, we can – “

“Next time,” Riz breathes, resting his forehead on Fabian’s shoulder so that he can watch the way that Fabian’s dick looks in his hand, hard, hard and throbbing and big enough compared to Riz to almost be too much. He has to bite his lip again, thinking about getting in his mouth, how big it would be, how it would make his cheek jut out. He pushes it aside for now – next time, there’ll be a next time, next time – and lines himself up, so that his spit-soaked dick rubs up against Fabian’s, and Riz’s hand isn’t big enough to wrap around both of them but Fabian doesn’t seem to mind, trembling apart in Riz’s grip. “There’ll – there’ll be, a next time, and, uh, it’ll, there’ll be – “

“On my bed,” Fabian breathes. He’s got a hand on Riz’s chest again, reaching up to fiddle with a nipple, and Riz arches into it with something not quite a sob. “And – against a wall. Then – then you can fuck me. I'lll ride you. Or I can fuck you, nice and open. Suck your dick ‘til you scream. I want to do – fuck, I want to do so much to you.” Fabian doesn’t so much kiss him as he pants into Riz’s mouth, both of them slack and open and fucking into Riz’s hand.

Fabian comes first, biting down on Riz’s neck one last time. His cum is slick over Riz’s fingers, leaking down them and onto his own dick, and then Fabian is reaching down to wrap around Riz’s hand and Riz is gone, too, scratching the ground so hard he pulls up a full chunk of dirt and grass, keening with glassy eyes. “Gorgeous,” Fabian murmurs, one last time, as they’re coming down, chests heaving, and then collapses on top of Riz completely as they both catch their breaths.

“So,” Riz says, after a long silence as they both stare at the sky, blindly regulating their breathing. “Uh. That happened.”

Fabian digs his face into Riz’s shoulder, his whole body shaking with his laugh. “Romantic.”

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t realize you talking about how much you wanted to suck my dick was romantic, next time I’ll read the room.” Riz swats lazily at Fabian’s back, which turns into a clumsy pat of his hair, fingers tangling in the still-soaked strands.

Neither of them break the silence for a moment as Riz marvels at the way Fabian’s skin feels under his fingers, how his cum feels drying on Riz’s stomach, the grass under his legs, the ache in his back, everything heightened by the fear of fragility. Fabian shifts a little, so that his arms are wrapped fully around Riz’s torso, and Riz grunts. “Sorry,” Fabian mutters, not sounding sorry at all. “’m I heavy?”

“Very.”

“Mmmm.” Fabian bathes in Riz’s light stroking for another few moments before he looks up, resting his chin on Riz’s chest. He looks – it takes a moment for Riz to pinpoint that Fabian looks scared, an expression that Riz has never seen on him before. “Are you – “ Fabian shifts a little, again, kicking his shorts all the way off so he can push up, rest his burning gaze on Riz’s face once again. Fabian hesitates, looks at the ground instead of Riz’s face. “Are you…still going through with the mating thing?”

Riz blinks. It takes a minute to figure out what Fabian’s talking about. “With – with Biz?”

“Yeah.” Fabian still isn’t looking at him, but Riz can feel the intensity of his gaze nonetheless.

Hesitant, Riz reaches out to touch Fabian’s face. Fabian’s eyes shoot up, surprised. When Riz tugs him forward he comes, breathlessly, willingly, like he’s lost and Riz is holding the leash, and Riz has never felt the kind of devotion he feels in that moment, the chest-deep ache that is joyful instead of painful. Riz kisses him and Fabian responds, eager, but slow, matching Riz’s pace, hot and wet and entirely Riz’s.

When they pull away Riz is breathing hard again, and he can feel Fabian’s dick against his thigh starting to get hard again, pressing up against him. “I think – “ Riz swallows, and then smiles, a little nervous, a little giddy, a lot mischievous. “I think, you know, it’d be a good idea to stay. To appease the magic woods. Just in case.”

Fabian’s face goes wry and relieved at once, breath tumbling out of him as he beams at Riz. “Just in case,” he echoes, a hand tracing over Riz’s chest, so he shivers. “Think its good for now, or should we appease it again?”

“Maybe a couple of times, just in case,” Riz breathes. Fabian laughs and leans in to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is uselessly self-indulgent and has no narrative value so i was never going to post it but this week was ROUGH so i figured might as well clean it up a little bit and throw it up here. someone should give these boys all the love and affection they deserve, dammit
> 
> i didnt realize that this wasnt explicit in-text, but fabian has graduated college in this, and riz is an equivalent Immortal Fae age
> 
> the title is from the poem goblin market by christina rossetti!
> 
> follow my nsfw tumblr @demisexualriz!


End file.
